August 21 2011
by Davey13
Summary: this story is very special to me iwill always luv her  simonsevilleluvsme  iluv her alot this fic is for her *blows kisses* iluv you


**DAvEy: hey guys wats up inoe im a terrible person  
didnt upload anything for a season messing up rite.  
ive had a good amazing weird emotion weeks  
here and there but its all worth it for my  
special girl Alyssa Marie aka  
Simonsevilleluvs me  
yup its not simon anymore its me  
haha anyways ihope you enjoy this its dedicate  
for her my only true luv and ihope you enjoy it  
*blows kisses***

**-DAvEy (=**

**IFell In luv with alyssa-DAvey **

August 20 2011 3:45 pm

"Where Is that store hmm it's gonna take a while to find it" said a sixteen year old chipmunk  
named Alvin Seville. Alvin was walking by himself finding a specific store. He had gone on a trip to see his girlfriend Jeanette Marie Miller.  
"Dammit where is it" Alvin was looking left and right and could not seemed to find it.  
He turned a street corner to the left and found it.  
"*sighs* about time and hour of walking and i finally found it"  
he was about to walk in when his cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello" "Alvin honey where are you" he smiled and recognized that squeaky sweet voice no one can compare to.

"Oh don't worry about me love I'm just wondering around" "  
Alvin please tell me where you don't know this place and i don't want you to get lost"

He smiled at his girlfriends worry. "Its alright jean I'll be fine I'll be back soon okay"  
"*sighs* okay please hurry my sisters are killing me and I miss you" Alvin again smiled.

"I miss you too hon I'll be there right away okay I love you" "Okay I love you too Alvin"  
"Nuh uh I love you more" Jeanette couldn't help but giggle.  
"I-" Alvin heard screaming and crying in the background and heard her sigh.  
"I'll be back soon Jeanette I love you"  
"Please do Alvin okay I really gotta go I-stop it stop right now stop-I gotta go Alvin I love you bye Quit it!"

Alvin laughed to him self hanged up and walked in the store.

4:15 pm

Alvin walked into her house and saw her sleeping. "*sighs* my angel"  
he kissed her cheek and went into her room and put a special gift he bought he put it in his favorite sweater.

He walked back to the living room and saw her sleeping still he grabbed a water bottle and sat down next to her.  
She opened her amazing green eyes. He turned around and saw her waking up. "Hi sweetie I didn't mean to wake you"  
Jeanette rubbed her eyes and hugged Alvin. " Its okay i'm not tired an-anyways"

She rested her head on his chest and she fell asleep once more. Alvin wrapped his arms around Jeanette and stroked her hair.  
Alvin grabbed his iPod and listen to his music. Couple minutes later Jeanette woke up and saw her head on Alvins chest.

She smiled and him asleep with his iPod on. Jeanette removed her hands around his waist and that woke him up. "Hi Alvin". Alvin rubbed his eyes took his earphones off.

"Hi sweetheart" "I missed you" "I missed you too" Alvin leaned in and they kissed for a minute. "Those perfect lips" S

he blushed and giggled. Alvin hugged Jeanette and she put her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do today Jeanette" "I'm not sure what do you want to do" "Lets go out and see what we can find" "o-okay" Jeanette said. Alvin stretched and held her hand and they walked out the door. "I really missed you Jeanette" "I did too Alvin" "But it was worth the wait right" "Yeah it was" She said as she held his hand tighter. The two teenagers walked around till they reached the park. "Jeanette I love you so much" "I love you so much too Alvin" he found a bench and they sat down. "Dont sit there Jean" "Then where do you want me to sit silly" Jeanette giggled "On my lap" Alvin smiled. Jeanette blushed. "I-I don't know A-Alvin i mean where at the-" Alvin didn't let he finished he put her on his lap and they kissed slowly. Jeanette wrapped her arms around him and blushed. They continued to kiss each other until Alvins phone rang. Both of them disappointed pulled away slowly and Alvin checked his phone. "Hello...yeah she's here with me awwwww *laughs* just kidding" Alvin handed Jeanette the phone. "Its your mom" Jeanette rolled her eyes and got his phone. Alvin just laughed. "Hi mom yes mom okay I'll be right there okay bye" Jeanette hanged up and handed Alvin back his phone. "My mom had to ruined it didn't she" "Its alright come on let's take you home" Jeanette got off Alvin and held his hand and they walked back.

7:10pm

They reached Jeanettes house and stopped in front of her door. "I guess I'll see in twenty minutes right" Alvin said. "Alvin just come inside and eat with me please just this once" "No it's okay Jean I'll find something to eat outside" "Alvin" "Jeanette" Alvin mocked her. "ALvin" "JEanette" Jeanette just giggled . "Seriously Alvin come have dinner with us" "No it's alright Jean I'll go eat out" "But Alvin I want you there beside me" "I-i" Jeanette just stared into Alvins eyes. Alvin just smiled and look down "o-okay I'll do it you know I'll do anything for you" Jeanette smiled and they kissed once more. They walked inside her house. "Mom I'm home" "Oh good just in time come on Alvin have dinner with us" said Jeanettes mom. They all took a seat and began to eat. "So Alvin how are you and Jeanette doing" "Where doing great no more than great amazing. She's the most beautifulest person out there" Jeanette just looked down and blushed with a smile across her face. "You seem to love my daughter" "Yeah i truly do love your daughter so much if there was a bigger word than love that would be the word I would choose" Jeanetter held his hand and Alvin took it. Alvins phone began to vibrate. Alvin reached for his pockets when Jeanette stopped him and shook her head. Alvin gave her a look and Jeanette still nodded a no. Alvin sighed and continue eating. As soon as they where done they headed over to the couch.

8:05 pm

Alvin and Jeanette were watching tv together. Her head was on his shoulder and they held hands. Alvin deepen the kiss he wrapped has arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms aroun his waist. Slowly Alvin leaned back on the couch making Jeanette go on top of him. They continued to kiss and her mom walked in "Jeanette" Jeanette quickly let Alvin go and blushed bright red since her mom walked in and she was on top of him. "Y-y-yes mom" "I want you by bed at twelve okay" "O-o-o-okay" she said in her squeaky voice still blushing. Her mom left and she got off Alvin. "So how's life when I'm gone" "I-it's not the same without you Alvin" "Yeah I can tell" Jeanette giggled. "A-Alvin can I ask you something" "Sure Jeanette what is it" "Why did you choose me instead of someone else" she quickly looked down. Alvin slowly lifted her chin. "Because your the most beautifulest girl I've ever seen your green eyes are perfect I think about you everyday on a second to second bases your amazing your nerdy-ness your smartness your amaziness. No one can compare to you your the only girlfriend I want to have for the rest of my life" Jeanette stared into Alvins eyes and tears fell from her face. "I-I-I love you Alvin" They leaned and kiss. Alvin wiped her tears as they continued kissing.

11:30 pm

"Sweetie I think I should go" Jeanettes smile quickly fade and she looked down "Sweetie what's wrong" "I-it's just I-i" "What is it" "I want you to stay with me" she looked down and blushed. "You do" Alvin asked. Jeanette just nodded her head. "Well I'll stay with you" "R-really" Jeanette glanced up at him. "Yeah I'll stay with you" Jeanette smiled. "W-well umm l-let's go my ro-room" "okay sure" Jeanette took Alvins hand and they headed to her room. "You want to go to sleep already Jean" "N-not really just lay down" "Okay cool let me go dress" "o-okay" Jeanette blushed. Alvin returned and Jeanette was waiting for him on the bed. "Umm should I go on your bed" "y-yes" Jeanette replied. Alvin went on her bed and under the covers with Jeanette. She blushed when she felt Alvins warm body next to hers. Alvin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed and put her head on his chest. She sighed and Alvin blushed. Alvin stroke her hair and kissed her cheek. "I love you Jeanette" "I...love...you...too" Jeanette fell asleep on Alvins chest with her arms around him. Alvin smiled. "My beautiful princess" Alvin whispered to himself. He turned off the light and fell asleep.


End file.
